


the altar is my hips

by sapphicish



Category: Ratched (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, No Plot/Plotless, Suggestive Themes, more than suggestive but nothing explicit, my duty to write the rarepairs no one else will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicish/pseuds/sapphicish
Summary: Lenore made sure to keep some things from her, just to keep her coming back for more, to keep her on a little hook, but less and less Mildred seemed like a caught fish, more and more they seemed like a pair of koi circling the same murky pond.
Relationships: Lenore Osgood/Mildred Ratched
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	the altar is my hips

**Author's Note:**

> i love gwendolyn and mildred with all of my heart but sharon stone in this role owns my ass :)

Lenore pursed her lips around her cigarette, watching Mildred. She had been watching her for close to an hour now, though she'd only picked up the cigarette holder a handful of minutes ago. The sun shining in through the curtains of the bedroom in the suite she'd claimed cast golden rays across Mildred's sweet, sleeping face, soft and bare in the early morning hours. Her hair wasn't pinned up, but rather spilled in warm red waves over the satin pillows, and Lenore reached over to take a stray curl between her fingers, twisting and twisting until it grew painfully tight around her reddening fingertip and she let it spring free.

She did it again and again, and Mildred was a surprisingly deep sleeper for someone who Lenore knew suffered from night terrors and infrequent sleeplessness, where she'd wander the halls of the top floor of what Lenore had quickly settled into thinking of as _her hotel,_ until at long last she grew tired or cold enough to sneak back to bed.

Lenore, lately, always waited up for her. It hadn't been necessary the night before. Sleep came easily to the both of them, for once.

They spent every weekend together, had done for almost five weeks now, and while Lenore had never been the sort of person who _missed_ people, she did on occasion miss the uncertain touch of Mildred's fingers when she was gone, and the smell of her hair, and the wonder in her eyes when she was introduced to something new, something expensive and grand—or even just one of the staff waiting on her hand and foot because Lenore ordered it.

Lenore made sure to keep some things from her, just to keep her coming back for more, to keep her on a little hook, but less and less Mildred seemed like a caught fish, more and more they seemed like a pair of koi circling the same murky pond.

“Are you going to do that all morning?” Mildred asked.

Lenore cursed, her heart leaping into her throat. Then she gave Mildred a slap on the arm as she collapsed back into the bed, no longer leaning up on an elbow over her. “You _startled_ me.”

Mildred smiled, though her eyes didn't open once. “I'm sorry,” she said softly, but they both knew she wasn't.

Under the sheets, Lenore pushed at her leg with a foot, and when that didn't garner enough of a response for her liking she dipped her hand to the same place and trailed her fingers up Mildred's thigh, catching the silk of the peach negligee she was wearing as she went.

Finally, those pretty brown eyes snapped open and Mildred heaved a sharp little breath, shying away from her touch with a reluctant, helpless grin growing on her lips. “Stop that.”

Lenore leaned close, sucking on the cigarette and then offering it to Mildred, who gently opened her mouth to accept it. Lenore held it there until she saw the hollowing of her cheeks, then pulled it away so that Mildred could lean up and exhale the smoke to the side. “Or what?”

“Or—“ Mildred stopped.

Lenore grinned wide, and was rewarded with an exasperated sigh and a light shove to the shoulders. She leaned back against the pile of pillows stacked behind her again, raising her eyebrows. “No creative ideas?”

“I will throw all of your cigarettes into the sea,” Mildred said dryly, earning a peal of bright laughter.

“Pity I have them stashed all over the suite, then.”

Mildred drifted close beneath the sheets, her skin silky and cold like a pearl against Lenore's side. “What will we do today?” she asked quietly, the point of that adorable little chin nestling in her shoulder.

Lenore stroked her fingers through her hair, again and again until Mildred surrendered and made that darling noise she so loved, something between a moan and a long sigh. It filled her up with a quiet glee and the urge to preen, knowing that no one else touched Mildred like this, knowing that no one else was allowed to.

The first time she'd tried, she'd been rebuffed, and harshly – and now Mildred leaned into her hand, nuzzled her face against her palm, and only sometimes looked like a tiny trapped animal about to flee.

“Shopping,” Lenore said. “Let's go shopping.”

Mildred's eyes darted up toward hers. “I hardly think I have enough money to shop where you usually do.” There was a hint of discomfort in her voice, an uneasy self-consciousness once buried.

Lenore rolled her eyes. “ _Obviously_ I'll be paying for everything, Mildred. Keep up.”

“Oh,” Mildred said, and then there was silence, and then there wasn't. “There's no need—“

“Mildred?”

“Yes?”

“Be quiet now.” Lenore rolled to the side suddenly, and slung a leg over Mildred's hips, straddling her and stretching upward to snap shut the curtains around the bed, shielding them from even the glare of sunlight.

Beneath her, Mildred's chest hitched in an uncharacteristic giggle, tinged with joy and only a touch of anxiousness. “Lenore, it's morning, we should—“

“Stay here 'til noon, and _ravish_ each other near to death? Why, Mildred, I thought you'd never ask.”

This time, Mildred's laughter rang true and bright, muffled only when Lenore leaned down and kissed her, again and again and again.

When she slid a silk-clad knee between Mildred's thighs, she found her responsive and waiting, her hips rolling into the tension and the pressure only to freeze uncertainly, wide dark eyes staring up at her. Her cheeks were already flushed, and Lenore grinned at the sight.

That snapped Mildred out of it well enough. “There is _no_ need to look so...smug.”

“I just have the feeling,” Lenore said, leaning down to suck a little bruise onto Mildred's pretty pale throat, “that we won't make it out of bed today, much less the hotel.”

“What about the—“ Mildred's breath hitched against her ear. “The shopping?”

“We can shop any time we like, any day of the week, but I want you now.” Lenore tilted her head up and leaned back, squeezing her thighs slowly around Mildred's hips. “Do you have a problem with that?”

It was a genuine question. They had an understanding, and she knew Mildred could read between the lines. She was a clever girl, even if not academically so. There were other kinds of intelligence to be found in people if one looked closely enough, and her lover had them in abundance.

While she waited, she traced the freckles on Mildred's chest, one to the other like putting together pieces of a puzzle. It didn't take long. She'd done it plenty of times before.

It also didn't take long for the response.

“No,” Mildred said, her voice firm even if her hands trembled with want when she settled them on Lenore's hips. “I don't.”

Lenore grinned with all of her teeth. “Good girl,” she purred, and pressed a kiss to Mildred's jaw in silent apology when she felt her tense. Mildred had a plenty of such tells. She didn't like to be touched in certain ways, didn't like to touch Lenore in certain ways. She liked her hair held but not pulled, her throat stroked but not squeezed. She liked being coddled afterward, which wasn't something Lenore was used to, but for Mildred she made an exception.

For Mildred, she made plenty of exceptions.

“Stay,” Lenore instructed, when she saw the flicker in Mildred's eyes that suggested attention waning, focus drifting out like a tide.

“I'm sorry,” Mildred said instinctively, then bit back something else when Lenore gave her a firm look.

“You can apologize to me in a different way,” Lenore said, even though Mildred didn't need to apologize at all, really, and then she opened up her robe and let it fall from her shoulders.

She didn't wear anything underneath, never did when she was alone or with Mildred in the hotel (the staff didn't count and never would), because she liked the feeling of the silk against her bare skin. Still, Mildred's breath hitched like it did every time, and her eyes darkened, her fingers hesitating at Lenore's hips, ribs, shoulders.

She looked like she didn't know where to look first, where to touch first, so Lenore took her hand and lifted it to her cheek, turning her head to the side to press a kiss to her warm, soft palm. Then, because she knew how easily Mildred could be intimidated and overwhelmed, she guided her slowly: drew her fingers down her jaw, her neck and her chest, her belly...

“Lenore,” Mildred said breathlessly, her voice cracking.

Lenore felt herself smile. “Yes?”

“Petunia isn't going to interrupt us like she did last night, will she?”

Lenore paused. It was, to Mildred's credit, a valid question. Her darling pet had the worst timing and it upset her _other_ darling pet terribly every time she made the decision to go to her squawking monkey rather than stay in bed with her.

“No,” she said eventually. “She should have already been taken out for her morning walk.”

Mildred laughed quietly. “Good,” she breathed, then took the initiative as she was prone to do after a bit of nudging and coercing here and there, and slipped her hand between Lenore's waiting thighs.

Lenore exhaled thinly, and reached for her still-smoldering cigarette. She pulled it from the holder and trapped it between her lips, inhaled and ground her hips down against Mildred's palm until her fingers started moving.

Just then, there came a rapping at the door. Mildred froze, her eyes wide and bright and terrified like a little deer, and Lenore could already see the shadow in them, flickering. They breathed a quiet sigh together — Mildred's one of fear and Lenore's one of impatience — and then she reached down to keep Mildred's hand pinned there, just between her legs.

"Who is it?" Lenore called, not at all breathless.

"Room service, madam?" the voice on the other side came, and she vaguely recognized his voice, professional and curt.

Lenore rolled her eyes. "Leave it just by the door inside," she shouted. Mildred's hand had been frozen up to that point, but now it struggled, her wrist snapped free of Lenore's hold.

"What are you—" she began to hiss, stopped only by a look from Lenore, who gestured to the thick curtains around the bed. Then, as she heard the door click open and listened to the cart being wheeled in, she leaned down and kissed Mildred until all the air between them was gone.

When she pulled away, Mildred was panting, but it was silent in the room; they were alone again.

Lenore smiled. "Breakfast later, I think."

Mildred swallowed. "It'll be cold by the time—"

"Mildred?"

"Yes?"

"Please _do_ be quiet and fuck me."

Mildred looked like she might argue. Lenore wouldn't have minded—their arguments were always brief and led to fantastic sex, even if Mildred pouted before or during or after, but now that sulky, disapproving anger faded like the waves washing out away from shore, and that was good too.

Better, she thought, as Mildred pulled her down into a soft, longing kiss, and returned her hand below.

For the longest time, Lenore had never liked mornings, or rather she couldn't stand waking up in them.

This, here, had changed her mind.

Lenore _loved_ mornings.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the tswift song lyric title.......sorry for writing this...........sorry it isnt good...........sorry for a lot of things...........if any of u want more lenore/mildred there might be more. if any of u dont want lenore/mildred there still might be more. thank u


End file.
